


i got my wisdom teeth out and im projecting

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker, han is deliriously sappy and gay when hes just been sedated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Han gets his wisdom teeth out and cries because he married the hot nurse (Luke, who is not the nurse), and then a week later gets tired of using heating pads for his jaw being stiff so he uses Luke's thighs instead.(first chapter sfw, second chapter not)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i take the wisdom teeth and i make them gay

Luke shifted again in the increasingly uncomfortable chair, but all it got him was a different uncomfortable position and having to start a new Tetris game.

His headphones were in but silent, enough to cover the TV in the corner of the waiting room but not too much to cover when one of the nurses came out.

“You’re here for Han?”

Luke took both headphones out and nodded. “He’s done?”

“He’s going to need a minute,” the nurse said, leading him back through the door, “but he’s done with the removal.”

Luke winced at the drilling from behind a door they passed, but his face straightened out again when the nurse stopped at another room two doors down.

There was one other nurse at a computer at the other side of the room, checking on a form with the messy handwriting Luke could recognize even from there.

Han on the exam chair in the middle of the room looked like he might need more than a minute.

His cheeks were already a little puffy from the gauze, the swelling not quite setting in yet, slowly blinking at the nurse at the computer before looking around the room with his eyes unfocused and a little dazed.

He blinked again when he saw Luke, an attempt at a smile that turned into a wince before Luke took the small chair next to him.

It wasn’t much better than in the waiting room.

“Hey, baby,” Han mumbled, even more muffled with the gauze and the local anesthetic still wearing off around his lip; his arm drooped from the armrest, numbly fumbling until Luke took his hand. “When’th  _ your _ shift over?”

Luke’s eyebrows twitched up, glancing back to the nurse that had lead him in, but she had already left. “What?”

Han blinked again, slow, giving Luke’s hand a little squeeze. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“You’re going to mess up the gauze if you keep trying to talk now.”

Han blinked, again, but his eyes stayed crinkled at the corners that time. “Are you gonna fix me if I do?”

“I’d kind of rather not have to.”

Han mumbled something that sounded like a laugh, rubbing his thumb over Luke’s knuckle. “You’re the hot nurse, you gotta fix me.”

Luke bit back a smile. “I’m not the nurse, Han.”

Han’s eyebrows wrinkled together, his nose wrinkling a little, too; it was too muffled for Luke to make out right away when he said, “You’re too cute to be a  _ dentist.” _

“We’re married, Han, I’m just—”

“We’re  _ married?” _

Luke cringed, but the gauze seemed to stay in place when he said it. “That’s why I have to bring you home now—”

“I’m livind with the hot nurse,” Han said, holding Luke’s hand a little tighter, but it looked heavier that time when he blinked, a sniff that came with a wince before he held his free hand over his eyes. “I married the  _ hot nurse?” _

Luke opened his mouth, but he shut it again, before, “Yeah, Han, you married the nurse, you want to go home?”

“But you’re so  _ cute—” _

“Yeah, okay, let’s…” Luke looked up to the nurse still at the computer, finished with the file and clearly trying to hide a laugh. “Is he okay?”

“He might be like that for a little while, but he’s good.”

“Okay…” Luke rubbed Han’s knee with his free hand before standing up, carefully hoisting Han up with an arm around his waist; it didn’t feel like he needed it, sturdy enough, but he still leaned his nose into Luke’s hair until Luke nudged at him with his shoulder. “If you’d just stopped smoking weed for a couple weeks like I said you should, they probably wouldn’t have had to knock you out so bad, you know that?”

Han hummed, stumbling just enough that Luke had to hold him a little tighter before he murmured, “Are you gonna put me in bed rest for it?”

“Like this, probably.” Luke nudged him a little more upright when he got to the front desk. “Is he all ready to go?”

“You picked up the prescriptions we sent yesterday?”

Luke nodded.

“Just.” The secretary’s eyebrow twitched up when she glanced at Han fidgeting with the hem of Luke’s shirt. “Don’t let him forget the followup.”

Luke nodded again, another nudge with his shoulder to lead Han to the door.

He had found a spot close enough that they only had to go a couple cars down from the office, fumbling in his pocket for his keys to keep his other arm around Han.

He gently led Han around to the passenger side, biting back another smile at Han blinking blearily around the street before he opened the door.

“Okay, get in there.” 

Luke didn’t manage to stop himself from ruffling Han’s hair as he sat him down; he kept his hand where it was when Han leaned into it with a soft hum, reaching around with the other to get his seatbelt, but he didn’t get it locked before Han took his arm to grab him closer.

“Hey, I gotta—”

“C’mere,” Han mumbled, tipping his forehead against Luke’s chest; Luke huffed and gently pulled him back again by his hair.  _ “Hot nurse—” _

“It’s Luke.” He got the seatbelt buckled that time, checking that it was snug before leaning back up again. “Sit still.”

Han’s upper lip moved in what looked like as close to a grin as he could get right then. “Nurse Luke…”

“Oh, my god…”

Han had stayed put when Luke got back to the front seat, his head lolling back against the headrest; he almost thought Han might have fallen asleep, but he could still see Han blinking at the houses and cars they passed in the faint reflection of the window.

He was still looking numbly through when Luke parked the car, back out and around to help Han out. He wasn’t quite as grabby as before, still just as dazed, almost stumbling a little as Luke led him up the step to the door.

“No, stop, I’ll get your shoes when you sit down, come on.”

Luke kicked the door shut behind him, his arm still around Han’s waist as he took him to the couch; he barely caught Han’s arm in time to keep him from flopping right down, hauling him back upright to jam a couple pillows behind his head.

“Comfy?”

Han grunted.

“You can take the gauze out in half an hour.”

Han grunted again and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

Han opened one eye just a crack before closing it again; Luke nodded to himself and went to check that Han’s prescriptions were ready.

Han still hadn’t moved, again, when Luke came back with a couple bags of frozen peas.

“Do you want to watch something?”

Han grunted again, but it sounded closer to a yes that time.

“Here.” 

Luke gave him the peas and took the remote from the armrest.

It was only a few minutes into a cartoon Han wouldn’t have to focus too much on when a dull, damp  _ flump _ hit Luke’s thigh.

Han’s eyes narrowed on the bag of peas that had dropped between them.

He didn’t pick it up yet.

“It’s going to get  _ really _ swollen if you don’t hold it there.”

Han kept looking at the bag, didn’t say anything yet, a huff before finally, “M’tired.”

Luke’s shoulders drooped a little.

“Okay, let’s—give me that one, do you think you can get up for a second?”

It took a couple minutes of shuffling, Han slow to move and slow to take an instruction, before he was settled with his back to Luke’s chest, sitting between Luke’s legs with Luke holding both bags of peas to the sides of his face.

Luke bumped his nose to the back of Han’s head. “Okay?”

Han hummed, another one Luke couldn’t really make out, but he shuffled comfortably back against Luke’s chest, and that felt like enough of an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke could feel Han shifting at the foot of the bed, his legs kicked up against the wall.

Luke looked up from his phone; Han’s cheeks were squished between his hands, eyes narrowed, nose twitching every so often.

“You should use the heating pad if it’s that bad.”

“It’s been almost a week,” Han mumbled, a little muffled with his face still squished, not helped by the tightness in his jaw making it harder to open his mouth all the way. “I don’t want to use the heating pad.”

“It’s not going to feel any better if you don’t,” Luke said; Han didn’t say anything. “It’s gonna be stiff, they said that’s normal.” Still nothing. “It’s just going to be stiff longer…?”

Han groaned and dropped his hands from his face, but Luke stopped him before he could lower his legs from the wall.

“I got it.”

He took two of the smaller heating pads with a paper towel for each, and Han had only moved his hands to his face again when Luke got back to the bedroom.

“Here.”

Han’s eyes were a little crinkled at the corners even when he stopped squishing his face to take the heating pads. “Thank you.”

“Love you, too.”

Han gestured for Luke to sling his legs over Han’s torso when he sat down again.

He still didn’t get much longer before he felt another deep huff under his legs.

“Han—”

“Babe.” The heating pad on one side fell from his face when he turned his head, the other still stuck between his cheek and the mattress. “I want your thighs.”

Luke raised an eyebrow and lowered his phone. “Excuse me?”

“Warm.”

“I already told you you’re not eating me out until the stitches come out  _ at least.” _

“I’m not talking about eating you out,” Han said, gently moving Luke’s legs from his belly; Luke pulled his knees up closer to him as Han rolled over onto his front, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. “I’m talking about wanting your thighs in a non-sexual context.”

Luke pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow again.

_ “Babe.” _

Luke rolled his eyes and put his phone down.

He got up to take off his pajama pants, tugging the waistband of his briefs back up before Han could start looking too closely at the sliver of his belly below the hem of his shirt. Han sat out of the way while he sat down against the headboard again, a couple minutes of shuffling before they finally settled with Han on his back, his cheeks squished between Luke’s thighs with his head resting low on Luke’s pelvis.

“I love you.”

Luke reached down to scritch at his hair as he picked up his phone again with his free hand.

Han looped his left arm around Luke’s thigh, absently running his fingertips over the short hair; Luke’s phone went dark in his hand.

He couldn’t quite see Han’s eyes from there, his hair fluffed up a little getting in the way, but his breathing was slow, steady, looping his other arm around Luke’s thigh to squeeze his face between them a little tighter.

Luke clicked his phone open again.

He didn’t get much longer that time, either, before Han rolled onto his side, his head still on Luke’s pelvis before he shifted a little for a quick kiss to Luke’s inner thigh.

“Any better?”

Han hummed.

Luke’s phone dimmed back to dark; he could feel the fidgeting coming on, Han’s ankle starting to bounce even over the edge of the bed, but Luke didn’t have time to try to think of something to do before Han rolled onto his front.

His chin was still on Luke’s pelvis, looping his arms around Luke’s thighs again.

“You’re not—”

“I want to eat you out,” Han mumbled.

“I told you.”

“I know.”

It was just as mumbled, almost hard to hear as Han tilted his head a little to press a kiss between Luke’s legs; Luke didn’t manage to stifle a shiver before reaching down, looping his fingers through Han’s hair with a whispered, “Come here.”

Luke shifted to the side as Han shuffled up to meet him, just a small kiss to the corner of Han’s mouth before he nudged Han to sit back against the headboard. Luke had had to be the responsible one with that, too, when Han’s mouth had healed enough to feel  _ mostly _ okay, until after he had moved it a little too much to kiss Luke; he leaned in again for one more quick kiss, back before Han could try to get any more.

He only looked disappointed for a second before Luke stood up again to slide his briefs down his legs.

He took his time, only kicking his second ankle free once Han had tossed his sweatpants a little too far over the foot of the bed.

Han reached out to pull Luke back in at the same time that Luke reached for him.

He ducked out of the way of Han’s mouth to kiss below his jaw instead, and Han’s huff against his hair cut off with a faint sound low in his throat as Luke settled into his lap. 

“Stitches,” Luke reminded him, whispered, slowly starting to roll his hips with Han’s dick caught between them. Han let out another huff, but it sounded closer to a gasp, close enough that Luke started rolling his hips a little faster before tweaking his teeth over the curve of Han’s neck as he leaned back to shuffle out of his lap.

Han frowned, eyebrows wrinkling together, but only for a second before his chest lifted on a deep breath as Luke shimmied down between his legs.

“Making me jealous,” Han said, already low and a little breathless as Luke kissed up along his inner thigh.

“Maybe you should just be patient.”

Han frowned and opened his mouth, but whatever response he had had was lost in an almost startled whine when Luke ducked down to take the head of Han’s dick between his lips.

He hadn’t really needed to, Han already getting hard, but he had had a long week, Luke figured, and even if he hadn’t, Luke didn’t mind getting between Han’s thighs anymore than Han did.

Maybe that wasn’t entirely true, Luke thought as he slowly started bobbing his head; Han  _ really _ liked that.

Luke settled his forearm over Han’s belly, dipping a little lower as he moved his free hand up to twist his wrist over the base of Han’s dick; he felt the shiver under his arm before it thrummed down to a tension in Han’s thighs, biting back another whine before loosely tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair.

Han’s breath caught again when Luke smiled around the tip of his dick before bobbing down again, keeping it slow, his hand not too snug; he could already feel Han fully hard on his tongue, his hips straining under Luke’s arm to keep still, but he didn’t feel a hurry to it.

“Luke—” He cut off with a short huff when Luke looked up without pulling back, his free hand covering his mouth with a breathless, “Oh, my god—”

Luke swirled his tongue with a little more pressure over the head before dipping down again; he hollowed his cheeks, only pulling up enough to breathe in through his nose, but he didn’t get to bob down again before he was stopped by a light tug to his hair.

“Luke.”

His voice was low, a little rough already, but there was still that sweet pleading in his eyes, his other hand coming down to cover Luke’s at his hip with his arm still over Han’s belly.

Luke spread his fingers apart just enough for Han to link theirs together before slowly leaning back, lapping over the tip one more time as he pulled up. He had to let go of Han’s hand to shuffle back up to his lap, but Han squeezed at his hips as soon as he did, pulling him in so warm and close Luke almost forgot to stop himself before Han could start kissing him.

“Stitches,” he whispered again, leaving just a quick kiss as the corner of Han’s mouth before leaning up a little on his knees.

Han’s eyes were a little wide, a twitch to his bottom lip as he looked up from his hands at Luke’s hips to his face.

“I want to kiss you.”

Luke didn’t manage to keep himself from biting his lip in time for Han not to notice, a deep breath, his fingers tensing a little.

“Are you going to be careful?”

Han let the breath out slow, winding his arms around Luke’s waist as tightly as he could without throwing him off balance. “Please.”

Luke looped his arm around Han’s shoulder, moving his other hand back to steady Han’s dick below him; Han’s Adam’s apple bobbed, another deep breath, and Luke gently leaned in as he lowered himself down.

Han kept it careful enough.

There was something sweet about the hesitation to it, Han’s lips moving slow and careful against his with a soft groan as Luke settled in his lap. He held his arms around Luke’s waist even tighter, his legs pulling back a little for more leverage to meet Luke halfway as he rolled his hips, but he let Luke take the lead, anyway.

He had  _ missed _ that, even if he wouldn’t say it out loud.

The first time a couple days earlier had ended barely after it had started, even with Luke doing the same, when Han’s jaw had started throbbing too much to ignore and they had had to call it quits; there wasn’t a single wince that time—Han must have known Luke would have stopped if he wasn’t careful—just soft little sounds muffled against his mouth as Luke rocked down into his lap.

Luke had to be careful, then, too close to getting ahead of himself; he kissed the corner of Han’s mouth again, the little scar on his chin, passing his jaw to kiss along Han’s neck instead.

Han shuddered against him with a low groan that Luke could feel under his lips, his arms tensing around Luke’s waist as he rocked up against him. Luke’s forehead tipped against Han’s shoulder with a sharp  _ oh _ as it pulled him even closer, his clit pressed snug between them only teasingly.

Han loosened his arms a little when Luke shifted his hand down between them as he leaned up to start kissing Han’s neck again, but it wasn’t for Luke to do it himself; he gave Luke’s ass a tight squeeze, his hips, the backs of his fingers bumping Luke’s.

Luke leaned back a little.

Han’s eyebrows twitched up, a needy sort of questioning, passing Luke’s fingers to his clit before brushing a quick kiss to Luke’s jaw.

He wouldn’t let Han eat him out yet, but it didn’t mean Han had to leave him with all the effort.

Luke bit back a whine and a shudder as Han pressed his fingers a little more firmly over his clit, looping his arm loose around Han’s shoulders. Han kept to his word, gently barely-mouthing over the curve of Luke’s neck as he circled his fingers a little faster over Luke’s clit.

Luke had to slow down for a second, too close without Han catching up yet, but Han didn’t; he pressed his fingers flat in quick, tight circles, barely giving Luke a chance to bring himself down a little before he could start rolling his hips again.

He still had to give Han’s hair a light tug, the  _ buzz _ between Han’s mouth at his neck and the crook of his legs a little too much to hold off. Han didn’t have time to look disappointed before Luke leaned in to kiss him again, careful, before ducking back down to Han’s neck.

It still didn’t help to hold it off, didn’t help with the groan rumbling under Luke’s mouth and the sharp thrust up into him; Han’s fingers only faltered over his clit for a second before he started it right back up again, faster, more pressure, and Luke’s teeth caught over the curve of Han’s neck before his head dropped to Han’s shoulder again with a breathy moan.

“Fuck…”

Han’s fingers didn’t stop over his clit as Luke’s thighs tensed at Han’s hips, dragging out the heavy warmth pulsing from the pit of his belly all the way through his fingers and toes; he still didn’t move his hand away, just slowing as Luke’s breathing gradually did, only once Luke nudged his wrist away.

He didn’t move up from Han’s lap yet.

It still took a second before he could lean up to kiss him, slow, before Han’s breath caught against his mouth as Luke started rolling his hips again.

Han seemed to have caught up enough.

He was getting grabby again, his breathing a little heavier, palming from Luke’s ass down his thighs and back up to his hips with all the desperation he couldn’t kiss with. Luke rolled into each tug to his hips, barely lifting up anymore, but he didn’t need to before Han tensed under him with a groan and a  _ squeeze _ that made Luke shudder even though he had only just come.

Han broke the kiss with a sharp exhale, his forehead bumping Luke’s cheek as he caught his breath for a second before leaning up for a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Luke turned his head just enough to kiss him properly before he could move back all the way.

Han’s face was still flushed when he pulled back, his eyes close to crossing with Luke still only a few inches away, crinkled at the corners again. He just looked, and Luke was about to ask why, but he didn’t get the chance to ask or to move from Han’s lap before Han pulled him in tight with his arms around his waist again and the side of his face pressed to the curve of Luke’s neck.

It was cute, and it was a little suspicious.

“Warm?”

Han grumbled and held him a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi on tumblr!
> 
> (a lot of my fic ideas recently have been a sfw first chapter/nsfw second chapter, and ive been kind of torn on posting them as chapters OR as fics in a teeny tiny series. i feel like separate fics might be a little gratuitous and id feel weird taking up extra space in the ship tag, but if someone only wants the sfw first chapter they might not see the fic if theyre filtering out explicit fics, so input would be good if there are any preferences either way)


End file.
